Books, Friends and Celebrations
by BluePenguine
Summary: Lucy gets a new book and is determined to read it, but her friends have other plans. Will she get to the read the book or will she get swept up into whatever crazy schemes her friends have concocted? Very light NaLu and GaLe if you squint.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, all names and characters, belong to Hiro Mashima.

I hope you enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No."

"Oh please come" Levy's voice sounded much too loud in the quiet ambiance of the bookshop.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Lucy whispered, waving her hand franticly in an attempt to lower their voices.

"Sorry," Levy whispered back.

"I'll have dinner with you tomorrow night, but I've just gotten my hands on 'The Pearl Thief.' I've been waiting to read it for forever but they never had it in stock," Lucy said, clutching the book protectively to her chest.

"But – but…" Levy struggled to come up with an excuse, "we need to talk about… boys! Yes, we should have a girly chat. We haven't had one of them in ages," the smaller mage explained. But Lucy wasn't convinced.

"If you really wanted to talk about boys why didn't you bring it up before?" She frowned, "what are you up to?" Lucy was suspicious now. Levy had never tried so hard to have dinner with her and she knew it wasn't to talk about boys. That topic was a bit of a sore spot for both of them.

"N-no reason. Okay, ah, tomorrow then." She left the store before Lucy had time to probe her for more details. Perhaps she really did want to talk about boys, that Gajeel could be a bit of a headache sometimes. Besides she had never seen Levy so nervous before. Tightness gripped her stomach at the thought of abandoning Levy. Maybe she should go after her. Lucy clutched the book closer to her chest and let out a quiet sigh trying to alleviate some of the tension in her lower abdomen. She loved her friends, she really did, but sometimes she wanted an evening to herself. One night where no one broke into her flat, walked in on her bathing, ate all her food or snuck into her bed while she was sleeping. Was it wrong to selfishly want one night to herself?

She decided that it wasn't. Everyone needed at least one night alone to recharge and if Levy's problem wasn't too pressing it could wait till tomorrow. Her book, on the other hand, couldn't. The wooden stool she sat on was uncomfortable even for her well-padded bottom, so when she stood she gave it a quick rub, hoping no one saw and thought she was a perv. A quick glance around the room told her that she didn't need to worry; the place was empty. No one would want to be inside on such a nice day, except if they had a good book to keep their mind occupied. She made her way to the counter to pay for the book she held so fiercely against her chest. Her brown eyes roamed the overflowing bookshelves.

She loved bookshops, the smell of musty pages and old leather. It reminded her of days with her mother, cuddled close together on the couch reading fairy tales to each other. As she stood by the counter waiting to be served she looked at the mountains of brightly bound books stacked in tall piles, threatening to topple. Their spines were like those of exotically coloured creatures, flaunting their hides in the hope that they would be chosen. She looked around the cluttered room recognising a few friends she had made and the many more she had yet to pick off the shelf. Some were fighting for her attention, while others, more subdued by the slow passing of time, sat in quiet desperation, pleading for the soft caress of a curious soul. One day she would have a grand library like the one in the house she grew up in, but today she would settle for this particular book.

The old man behind the counter, crippled and half blind, sold her the book for a reasonable price. Usually she would haggle the price down but the old man looked so frail that she couldn't ask him for a discount, despite her money troubles. Book in hand she made her way home. The sun shone uninterrupted by thin wispy clouds while a gentle breeze danced through the streets, playing with scattered leaves and the young woman's hair. Lucy stopped walking. The heat of the day sank into her skin giving it a healthy warm glow that made her feel beautiful. The peace and calm of her surroundings reached a place deep in her heart that yearned for the innocence of her youth; the only time she ever felt truly and completely at home.

Normally on a day like today she would sit outside and bask in the splendour of nature but today she had another, more pressing, matter to attend to. This book wasn't going to read itself and being outside would only distract her. She hurried back to her apartment eager to dive into the book.

The peace and calm of earlier was shattered the moment she walked through her front door. Sitting on her overstuffed couch was a face she didn't really want to see. Erza, the ever abusive but well meaning mage, sat drinking tea and read one of her many books. Lucy barely closed the door before the redhead stood before her, grasping the blond's free hand in both of hers.

"Have dinner with me tonight at the guild." It wasn't a question and the intensity of her gaze unnerved Lucy. Two requests for dinner in one day? Something was going on but the blond wasn't sure she had the energy or patience to figure it out. She was so close to finally reading her book.

"Actually I already have plans for the evening. I bought a new book and I really want to read it. Alone" She added that last word to ensure that there were no misconceptions about her plans. She would read her book and she would not be distracted by Erza or Levy and whatever crazy plan they had concocted. To her surprise the equip mage didn't look put out.

"I would really appreciate it if you would have dinner with me tonight. I need to talk to someone about – " She cleared her throat, "about girl things." Erza's face was as red as her hair.

That was unexpected. Lucy remembered the last all-girl-evening she and a few of the other Fairy Tail girls had a few months back. She enjoyed it but more importantly she discovered that Erza was not a gossip and held a few misconceptions about relationships that would no doubt cause trouble for her later. Whatever she had planned, Lucy was not going to be part of it. With a firm voice and straight back she turned Erza's invitation down, to the older mage's surprise. The redhead dragged her feet as she left the apartment; shoulders slumped and head hanging low.

Once again Lucy felt her stomach clench. She didn't want to upset anyone but she was determined to have a quiet evening with her book and once she set her mind to it no one could change it. Not Levy. Not Erza. Not even if Natsu came leaping through her window wearing a pink tutu dancing to Happy's shrill rendition of Swan Lake. So, an hour later when he came through her window she remained staunch in her position.

She didn't move from her position on the couch when he sprang over her bed and plopped himself down next to her. The towel around her recently washed hair pulled at a few strands laying foundations for the headache she anticipated from this seemingly spontaneous visit. Happy flew in seconds later and sat on the coffee table in front of them. The calm her four walls had contained only moments ago came undone by the sole chink in its otherwise impenetrable armour: that damn window. She berated herself for leaving the thing open yet again, but deep down she knew that the real reason she kept it open was because she enjoyed Natsu and Happy's company. She sometimes fancied herself as a Wendy character. Caught in a cruel world where her only escape was inside the fantasies she imagined and occasionally wrote down. And then Natsu, as Peter Pan, would whisk her away on wonderful adventures with a light sprinkling of Happy dust. She feared that if she ever truly closed that window she would lose the closest thing she had to a real fairy tale. So even in moments like these when she wanted nothing more than an evening alone she reminded herself that it was worth it in the end.

She continued looking at the book in her hands pretending to read. He didn't say anything immediately, which was strange. She caught a glimpse of him out the corner of her eye. He spread himself over more couch than was necessary, looking extremely relaxed. But he wasn't. Instead of that easy grin he was known for, his mouth was strained, pulled into a forced smile. She could see the well-defined muscles of his arm tense like they did just before he got into a fight. Lucy wondered what could possibly get him so worked up. Was someone hurt? Did something happen at the guild? She snapped the book shut and turned to him, determined to find out exactly what happened to make him so tense.

"What's wrong Natsu? Is someone hurt?" She felt bile rise up her throat as her stomach clenched in anticipation. What if Levy was in trouble and she blew her off earlier so she could read a book? Lucy felt cold through her core. Her palms began to sweat and she found herself gripping the book too tightly. If something happened to Levy she would never forgive herself. Never be able to call herself a good friend again. Lucy stared directly into Natsu's dark eyes, daring him to keep the truth from her. She was not expecting him to look confused.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response. When she wouldn't back down from the, albeit one sided, battle of wills he continued, bringing back his usual cheerful manner. "Jeeze Lucy, you're really weird sometimes."

"Aye! Lucy is really weird. I've seen her hide chocolate from us in her underwear drawer." Happy chimed in from where he sat on the small coffee table.

Lucy could have strangled him and almost did but that damn cat was too fast. She turned her unspent rage on the laughing Natsu, who dextrously jumped off the couch before she got anywhere near him. His laughter eased the coils binding her stomach as though he were coaxing a weary snake into releasing its tender prey. She finally joined in laughing, a sound her walls were more accustomed to containing.

"Nah, we came to ask if you wanted to have dinner with us at the guild tonight." It was an innocent enough question and rolled off his tongue with enough ease to belay his earlier tension.

That was the third time today she had been asked to dinner. Something was definitely suspicious about that. Well, only Erza's involvement was suspicious. She and Levy ate together once a week and most other nights she ate with Natsu and Happy. But that niggling thought in the back of her head that sent off warning bells wouldn't go away.

"What's going on? I've been asked to dinner three times today." This time she would get her answer.

"Woah Luce, don't bring out the firing squad. We just asked you to dinner like we always do. Isn't that right Happy?" He turned to his furry companion for assistance.

"Aye!" Was all the blue cat said as he floated over Natsu's shoulder. Lucy was suspicious. Natsu wasn't very good at lying to her but he delivered that with enough ease to make her doubt herself. Maybe there wasn't anything going on and she was being dramatic.

"Well thanks, but I bought a new book today and I am determined to read it uninterrupted. I'll have dinner with you guys another night."

"But Lucy," he dragged out the last syllable of her name and balled his fists, "we want to have dinner with you tonight." He pouted.

Sometimes Natsu could behave like a child but she knew better. Behind that simpleton act he was a fierce, calculating warrior that had seen many battles and earned some scars to prove it. But at times like this, when it was just the three of them she forgot how dangerous he really was.

"I said no." To emphasise her decision she flopped down on the couch so that she covered the entire thing, leaving no room for him to sit. The blond mage scooped up her book and opened to a random page pretending to read. Natsu stood just out of her vision but she knew he was about to protest. She cut him off before he was able to say anything, "give the others my regards when you get there. And if you're leaving through the window please don't put your dirty shoes on my sheets."

"But – "

"No."

Natsu and Happy left through the window, paying mind to Lucy's sheets. Their bodies nearly bent in half as they dragged their limp arms, totally rejected. Her heart clenched at the sight of her two best friends disappearing out her window. The blond brought her hand to her chest and rubbed the space above her heart attempting to sooth the pressure. She turned to her book, flipping to the first page. Earlier she had butterflies in her stomach at the anticipation of finally settling down to read the book in earnest. That feeling died away at Natsu's departure. The butterflies, once free and giddy were now blackened wafers of ash, floating to the pit of her stomach and settling down, cold and dead.

There was no way she could enjoy her story feeling like she betrayed someone she cared so much about. With a sigh she pulled herself off the couch and went about dressing. Hair still damp she left her apartment and made her way down the familiar streets to Fairy Tail's guildhall. It felt like she had been living in Magnolia forever but in truth it had only been a year. Technically it had been eight years; although for seven of those she was stuck on Tenrou Island suspended in time. Still, she was comfortable at Fairy Tail, surrounded by her friends. If only her mother were still alive. Lucy often wondered what she would make of the rowdy guild.

The pleasant day that had filled her with such warmth and peace turned into a pleasant evening. The gentle breeze rustled nearby leaves and made some strands of Lucy's blond hair tickle her nose. The smell of evening flowers, warmed by the sun's kiss, filled the air with its rich aroma. She filled her lungs with the sweet cool air and could almost taste the perfume. The aftertaste was somewhat salty: a telltale sign that she was nearing the guildhall. Finally it came into view. The towering spires rose out of the dark ground to stand out boldly against the evening sky, mimicking the robust people who sheltered below their sturdy protection.

As she neared the doors she discovered that she could hear the ocean. That wasn't strange, as the hall was built right next to the ocean; what alarmed her was the silence within the walls. Fairy Tail was always boisterous, even in the early hours of the morning when the rest of Magnolia was asleep. The coil of tension returned to her stomach as she braced herself for the worst. With one mighty push she flung the doors open.

"SURPRISE!" The entire guild exploded with noise.

"What – " Was all the blond mage got out before she was roughly pulled into the heart of the commotion. In the centre of the rambunctious crowd stood their guild Master flanked by Erza and Natsu. He called for silence in a large booming voice, so loud it rattled windows and had a few of the newer members quivering.

"Our dearest Lucy. We wanted to celebrate your first year anniversary at Fairy Tail. Of course, not counting the time skip," a few audience members chuckled. "You've brought happiness to us all and – "

"Hurry up old man! My drink is getting warm." Cana's intoxicated voice drifted over the crowd from a table just outside the throng of people. She received cheers and a few disapproving looks from Erza and Master Makarov. He cleared his throat and ruffled the fur-lined coat forever draped over his shoulders in an attempt to shrug off Cana's insult.

"As I was saying, you've brought happiness to us all and – "

"Gray you bastard, that's my drink!" This time it was Natsu who broke composure and launched himself over the clearing, aiming a fire-cloaked fist at the ice mage's jaw. On contact the liquid in his mouth sprayed out over the nearest partygoers. Seconds later a mass brawl broke out among the guild members.

"Oh to hell with it. Lets party!" Yelled the master before he retreated to the bar intending to fill his empty glass.

Those who weren't fighting came to congratulate Lucy, offering hugs or drinks. Truly it was a unique guild. One she was coming to realise she couldn't live without. There was such love in this place and although she still mourned the loss of her parents she couldn't imagine another time or place in Earth Land she would rather be than right here right now. She threw herself whole-heartedly into the celebrations, even sharing a toxic drink with the ever drunk Cana. Eventually Erza and Levy approached her, both lowered their heads, neither meeting her gaze. Levy started.

"I'm really sorry about trying to trick you earlier. We wanted it to be a surprise." She looked up at Lucy's face through her blue fringe.

Lucy wouldn't hold it against them, if anything she should be apologising for abandoning them in preference of a silly book she could read any time. Her friends, the ones alive right now, were much more important to her than those she could buy at a bookshop. Those friends would always be there, unchanging, patiently waiting for her to discover but these friends were going places and moving through life with reckless abandon, always looking forward, together.

"I am also very sorry for trying to deceive – "

"Its alright. Actually I should be the one apologising. You both came to me wanting a friend to rely on and I sent you both away so I could read a book. I'm sorry for not being a good friend to either of you." The coldness from before subsided. Confiding in her friends felt good, like a pressure had been lifted off her chest. Her stomach unravelled from the knots she twisted it into earlier. She now realised how hungry she actually was. "Can you guys forgive me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Yes, of course."

"Great." She hugged them both before quickly adding, "I'm starving! Lets get some food." The three girls wandered off in search of the buffet, eager to get some food before it was eaten or destroyed by someone's flying body.

From across the room Lucy spotted Natsu drinking and talking loudly. As if he could sense her gaze he looked up and captured her eyes with his. He gave her that special smile he kept just for her, a picture of pure happiness. She replied with her own smile that she put her heart and soul into. In the deepest part of her heart she knew she was home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. If you have any hints or tips to make my writing better I would love to hear them. Remember, if you want to share this story elsewhere please link back to the original.


End file.
